User blog:Johnosfirewalker/Super Godzilla: Review and Boss Strategy Guide.
Review Super Godzilla holds a very special place in my heart. It was one of the first games I ever played, and it was my first Godzilla game. Also, it is one of my favorite games of all time and my favorite Godzilla game. The sound and graphics really show the power of 16 bit. Nowadays its still impressive when it comes to sprite detail and accurate and somewhat realistic sound. Speaking of the sound, I've been known to spend hours just listening to the music and sound tests in the options menu. The music features both classic Ifukube themes, and some great original music made just for this game. Now, i am well aware of why people dislike this game: the gameplay itself. The map navigation is admittedly slow and boring, and the constant UFOs are annoying, but i don't mind it as much. In the later levels, I can set the controller down and walk away for a minute and he'll just keep on walking. That right there is an example of how it could be worse. Imagine if you had to sit there and hold the D-pad for him to keep moving. That would be a Desert Bus level endurance test. The UFOs don't bother me much, this was, after all, supposed to be a semi-RPG game. That brings me to the next aspect of the game: combat. Not many people liked the real-time RPG style of combat. They were more expecting a Mortal Kombat style tournament fighter. Granted this style of combat is hard to get used to, but once you do its entertaining and challanging. It adds a level of strategy to the game, which leads us to our next section. Boss Strategies Note: Enemy AI and attack patterns are the same for all versions of the game. UFOs: When you get into a random encounter, just immediately move to the right, punch, and back up and select an attack. Doing it this way guarantees a breath attack, which will instantly kill it. When using Super Godzilla, one charged punch will kill it instantly. Mother Ships: These things drive me nuts. When you approach them, they will either ram you and knock you back, or fly up or down to where you can't get it. To force it back in striking altitude, go all the way back to the left. Other than that, they are pretty much unpredictable. And will randomly attack with lasers. I'd try attacking when they're charging their laser, but its a small window. Random "blind flailing and rushing" techniques work the best. King Ghidorah: King Ghidorah has no specific attack pattern. Simply rush him. Don't even let him breathe, after each attack, just run right at him and attack. You won't get any powerful attacks, but he needs to be left alone for a few seconds to be able to attack. Fighting like this will allow you to win Bruce Lee style, without taking a single hit.(sometimes) MechaGodzilla: MechaGodzilla is a fairly difficult boss. You cannot approach him quickly or he will push you all the way back with his triple rush attack. You must employ my patented "Tiptoe Technique". Tapping right on the D-pad in a steady rhythm will trick the game. it only detects constant movement, not several small movements. Standing still or moving back will cause him to use an attack on you. Keep in mind: you cannot use normal atomic breath on him, he will block it and retaliate with devastating results. Hyper breath, however, does work. Not that the "Tiptoe Technique" will get you enough spirit to use such an attack. A healing item or two is recommended. Biollante: Biollante is, in my humble opinion, the hardest boss in the game. She has high defense, and her acid spray attack is devastatingly powerful. First you must take out her two vines, which is a simple enough task, but Biollante herself has an absolutely evil pattern. You cannot use the headbutt/body slam attack on her. She will block and counter. I have noticed that she will not act aggressively at all unless you move to her half of the screen. This is a golden opportunity. Without it, she would be impossible to beat. All you have to do is walk back and forth on your half of the screen to build up spirit until she submerges. Just as she rises back up, charge her and attack. The pacing you did will have raised your spirit high enough to guarantee a breath attack. Just be careful when trying to punch her, sometimes she will scoot back just out of your reach and then either use her acid spray or knock you all the way back. When she pulls a dodge like that, pull back immediately. Just be patient with her. If you don't, you will lose very quickly. Even if you do it right you may lose a few times. In this battle, healing items, invincibility items and extra continues are your best friends. make sure you have all of those going into the fight. Battra: Battra is fairly straightforward except for one thing: only hyper breath works. Simply walking into Battra does damage and both of you are knocked back a little. Doing this doesn't change your spirit meter that much either. This fight is basically pushing each other until someone can attack. Spirit items are super helpful, but the game has a higher tendency to give you hyper breath during this fight. When you beat Battra, it will say that there is a cocoon about to hatch. It says that its in the next area over but don't be fooled! If you try to go straight there across the water, you will have to fight another Battra, with more health and a higher attack. If you go the long way around, and stay out of the water, you will not have to fight again. There will simply be a little dialogue and you automatically destroy it and win the level. Mecha-King Ghidorah: this is is about the same as the first Ghidorah fight, except a little harder. He will now try to attack right after you land a punch, forcing you to use the first attack that you get, his attacks do more damage, and he has more health. As normal Godzilla, you may have a little trouble but for the most part you don't have to change your tactics. AS Super Godzilla, this fight is a breeze. Super Godzilla needs no strategy in this fight, he just owns, no matter how bad you are at this game. Bagan: this one is pretty challanging, even as Super Godzilla. If you fight him as normal Godzilla, there is no way you will win, no matter how good you are. Bagan attacks by pinning you in the corner and basically saying "Where is your god now?". As Super Godzilla though, its a pretty straightforward fight. Its basically an equal back-and-forth exchange of devastating awesomeness. A true clash of titans, and when you're in there, you can feel it. Final Words on the Subject Overall, i think this game combines acton and strategy pretty well. I give it a score of 9/10, mostly out of nostalgia. Thanks for reading yet another one of my rants, and hopefully, you found it informative and helpful. Category:Blog posts